1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to vehicle wheel alignment devices and techniques and, more particularly, is directed to a method and apparatus for correcting wheel alignment that results from misshapen or bent strut members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maintainance of wheel alignment is a well known requirement for maximizing safety and minimizing wear and tear on tires in automobiles and other motor vehicles. Conventional wheel alignment equipment, of which there are many designs, do not, however, allow for correction of certain types of alignment problems caused by bent or otherwise deformed front and rear end support elements or struts. Presently, when such struts or support members become bent or deformed, it is necessary to dismantle the front or rear end of the automobile, as the case may be, in order to remove the damaged part and either bend it back in shape or replace it. Since the cost of the part is not great, many car owners have chosen to replace bent struts rather than have them bent back into shape since presently available techniques require the same amount of labor for either replacement or repair. Thus, it is not surprising that many car owners choose to have new parts installed rather than repair the old ones, in spite of the fact that if bent back properly, the part can be made as good as new.
McPherson struts as installed in certain Datsun and Volkswagen automobiles are exemplary of the type of struts which presently are replaced in great numbers in order to correct bent strut wheel misalignment. It may be appreciated that, as a result of the great popularity of such automobiles, strut replacement or removal and repair can be quite costly to the car owner.
It is therefore apparent that a great need exists for a technique and apparatus which will permit bent strut misalignment to be corrected without requiring dismantling of the front or rear end of the automobile, and without requiring replacement of the bent or otherwise deformed part.
Such a technique would preferably allow the defective or deformed strut to be bent to achieve a proper degree of camber while remaining installed on the automobile without damaging other automotive parts, and requiring a minimum amount of time and labor.
Prior art United States patents of which I am aware which are in the field of the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,542 and 3,765,219, neither of which would be appropriate for the purpose envisioned for the present invention.